


Innamorata del mio adorato sensei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bra è innamorata del suo sensei Goten, ma il suo amore è a senso unico.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 561.★ Prompt Traccia: 2 Studente!A ha una cotta per Insegnante!B





	Innamorata del mio adorato sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-I58X_vvQ0.

Innamorata del mio adorato _sensei_

 

Goten si bendò l’occhio, il sangue che copriva la ferita gli macchiò la benda candida.

Bra, alle sue spalle, chinò il capo in avanti e serrò i pugni, fasciati da dei guanti senza dita.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, _sensei_ ” ammise. Si mise in ginocchio sulle lisce assi di legno del pavimento del templio, facendo ondeggiare una ciocca color glicine che sfuggiva dal suo chignon.

Goten scrollò le spalle.

“Non ti devi preoccupare, può succedere. Tu sei appena entrata in questa scuola ninja, non potevi sapere che ci sono zone dove non devi andare. Vedi, la competizione con le scuole qui vicino è molto alta. Gli studenti e persino gl’insegnanti delle altre scuole non attendono altro che il momento propizio per dimostrare che le loro arti marziali sono migliori delle nostre” disse.

La sua voce copriva in parte il rumore del ruscello che solcava il grande giardino oltre la porta.

Le iridi di Bra divennero liquide e la giovane alzò il capo.

< Da quando sono venuta qui non ho cercato altro che tentare di farmi notare da voi. Non solo ho fallito, ma vi ho costretto a salvarmi la vita. Non voglio essere così debole > pensò.

“Rischiate di perdere l’occhio” gemette.

Goten ridacchiò.

“Oh, ma non è niente. Vedrai che l’acqua della fonte risolverà tutto. Ho avuto ferite ben più gravi e me la sono sempre cavata” disse gioviale. S’inginocchiò davanti a lei, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia, strette dai pantaloni di tela blu del suo kimono. “Piuttosto…”. Aggiunse, rendendo il tono più serio. “Spero che tu, da oggi, stia più attenta. Se hai dubbi su quali zone sono interdette, chiedi pure agli allievi più grandi. Cerca di non avventurarti mai da sola nemmeno nei luoghi sicuro. Inoltre, se vedi che qualcuno del nostro stesso _dojo_ non si comporta in modo consono, non avere remore a parlarmene. Tuo padre era il migliore amico del mio, hanno combattuto insieme nella grande guerra. Perciò voglio potermi occupare di te”. Addolcì il tono e socchiuse l’occhio non bendato.

“Mi ricordo quando ancora non eri altro che una bambina alta fino al mio ginocchio. Hai sempre avuto delle buone potenzialità, ora è il momento di tirarle fuori” la rassicurò.

< Ed è per te, _sensei_ , che io sono venuta qui. Sono da sempre innamorata di te, ma tu non te ne sei accorto. Vedi solo una bambina da proteggere in me, ed io, come una stupida, ti ho dato anche adito > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e chinò il capo.

“Vedrete che sarà fatto, _sensei_. Mi farò accompagnare dalla mia compagna di stanza, vostra nipote Pan” disse con voce tremante.

“Oh, riguardo a questo. Vorrei che tu facessi amicizia anche con allievi maschili. Qui il sesso o l’età sono cose secondarie. Dobbiamo essere un tutt’uno, come le dita della stessa mano” disse Goten.

Bra si strinse la cintura candida che indossava e si alzò in piedi. Premette le braccia contro i fianchi e fece un inchino, rimanendo rigida.

“Sì, _sensei_ ” sussurrò.

< Per me non sarà mai del tutto vero, visto che sono gli elementi che mi distanziano dall’oggetto dei miei desideri… sono innamorata di te, mio adorato insegnante > rifletté, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“E mi raccomando, meno formale” disse Goten.

La guardò uscire e chiuse l’unico occhio sano, inspirando l’aria autunnale che entrava dalla porta rimasta aperta.


End file.
